El espectro de Fairy Tail
by Nazgul099
Summary: Durante su última batalla con el Rey Brujo Talión es enviado a Earthland, ahora debe acompañar a un grupo de magos en sus aventuras, mientras trata de resistir el poder del anillo


**... Honestamente no estaba planeando en hacer este fic, pero hace unos días termine el manga de Fairy Tail y no me pude sacar esta idea de la cabeza, en fin no diré más, espero que esta nueva historia les guste.**

Es increíble lo rápido que las cosas pueden cambiar verdad? Por ejemplo, hasta hace unas horas Talión se encontraba luchando al lado de Eltariel y Celebrimbor, dirigiendo su ejército hacia la torre de Barad-dur, con la esperanza de por fin acabar con el señor obscuro de una vez por todas, cuando de pronto Celebrimbor tuvo la brillante idea de esclavizar a Isildur, quien usaba uno de los anillos de los Nazgul.

Talión estuvo en contra de semejante idea, por lo que Celebrimbor le entrego el nuevo anillo a Eltariel y ambos dejaron al montaraz para morir, lo que ninguno de los 2 habría esperado es que talión, durante sus últimos momentos tomará el anillo de Isildur y se lo pusiera en el dedo, después de eso Talión marcho lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ciudadela de Minas Morgul junto con un ejercito de espíritus que una vez habían sido soldados de Gondor, la batalla fue rápida, pero extremadamente sanguinaria, y los orcos jamás tuvieron una oportunidad, por lo que solo unos minutos después de haber comenzado el ataque Talión logro entrar en la torre donde se encontraba el rey brujo, y daría inició una brutal batalla entre los 2 portadores del anillo.

Sin embargo después de una lucha que duro por varias horas Talión logro, solo por un momento debilitar al rey brujo lo suficiente para poder someterlo, como había hecho con otros Nazgul antes que el, pero sólo recibió unas palabras del rey brujo.

 **-No puedes mirar dentro de mi, yo ya no tengo alma...**

-Entonces te destierro, a partir de ahora Minas Morgul es mía.

 **-Hehe, puede que lograras mantener un buen combate contra mi, pero si crees que eres capaz de expulsarme de esta torre entonces eres aún más tonto de lo que pensaba, no, tu no me expulsaras de este lugar, seré yo quien te elimine.**

-Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Fui desterrado de la muerte, igual que tu.

 **-Pero quien dijo que te mataria?**

Entonces otros 7 Nazgul aparecieron por detrás de Talión, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa un extraño vórtice de un color verde oscuro apareció frente a el, Talión trataba de adivinar que era ese extraño vórtice cuando el Rey brujo volvió a hablar.

 **-Intentaste desterrarme de Minas Morgul, pues nosotros te expulsaremos de este mundo, hasta que pertenezcas al señor obsuro igual que nosotros.**

Entonces el Rey Brujo tomo a Talion del cuello y lo levanto por encima de su cabeza para después lanzarlo hacia el vórtice.

Lo ultimo que Talión pudo ver antes de Caer inconsciente fue... Un bosque a su alrededor, y era de día, como? Su batalla con el Nazgul habia durado horas, pero aún debería ser de noche, a donde lo había mandado el Rey Brujo.

/

A la mañana siguiente uno podía ver a una chica caminar en el bosque, su cabello era rojo y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, usaba una armadura en la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras que en sus piernas solo usaba una falda azul y unas botas hasta las rodillas. ( una combinación un tanto extraña si me preguntan a mi, pero bueno)

Dicha chica no era otra que Erza Scarlet, Maga clase S del gremio Fairy Tail, y que en estos momentos se encontraba regresando a su gremio de una misión, cuando a solo unos metros delante de ella pudo divisar algo, un hombre tirado el el piso del bosque, Erza entonces se acercó rápidamente al hombre, pero cada paso que se acercaba más tenía la impresión de que el hombre estaba muerto.

Su piel era extremadamente blanca, y podían sus venas negras eran visibles, en especial al rededor de los ojos y en las manos, el hombre portaba 2 espadas en la espalda, colgando por sobre su hombro derecho, y su vestimenta estaba dañada (No sé cómo describir la ropa de Talión, es la predeterminada de Sombras de Guerra, pero de un color más oscuro que rojo) fue entonces que Erza volteo a ver la mano izquierda del hombre y pudo ver en ella... Un anillo negro, y una gema de un color naranja brillante en su centro, y por alguna razón que desconocía, Erza sintió un inmediato repudio al pequeño objeto. Pero antes de que siguiera sumiéndose en sus pensamientos escucho como el hombre comenzó a toser, mientras se levantaba lentamente, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de que había alguien con el, el hombre tomo una espada de su espalda y ataco a Erza.

La joven maga, en una rápida reacción invoco una de sus espadas y detuvo el ataque del hombre, fue entonces que Erza vio los ojos del hombre, brillantes y de un color rojo como nunca había visto.

Por su parte Talión rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba atacando a un orco o un Nazgul sino que a una chica, por lo que lo más rápido que pudo retiró su espada y se alejo un par de pasos de la chica.

-Lo siento no era mi intención atacarte, pensé que eras un enemigo, de verdad lo lamento. Dijo Talión

-Quien eres? Pregunto Erza, aún con su espada en alto, preparada para cualquier ataque que el hombre frente a ella pudiera intentar.

-Mi nombre es Talión. Dijo mientras guardaba su espada de nuevo en su espalda para calmar a la chica. Y tu quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, maga de Fairy Tail. Esto sorprendió a Talión, ya había escuchado acerca de los magos antes, pero jamás había visto uno, y el hecho de que siempre había escuchado de ellos como viejos y sabios hombres, nunca como alguien joven, y tampoco había escuchado de ese "Fairy Tail" que era eso? Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero había una pregunta aún más importante que hacer por el momento.

-Disculpa, me podrías decir en donde me encuentro? Me temo que estoy perdido.

Erza, quien vio verdadera duda en los ojos de Talión respondió mientras bajaba su espada.

-Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de Magnolia. Como es que estás aquí, sin saber donde me encuentras?

-En realidad no estoy seguro, lo ultimo que recuerdo es el ataque hacia Minas Morgul y... A los Nazgul, pero nada más

-Minas Morgul? Nazgul? Que es eso? Pregunto la chica

-Eh... Es una larga historia, y yo tampoco he escuchado jamás sobre "Magnolia"

-Debes vengo de muy lejos entonces talión, por cierto, hay algo acerca de ti que ha estado molestándome, tu también poses un poder mágico, pero me da la sensación de ser oscuro, maligno.

Entonces la chica levantó su espada de nuevo y la apunto hacia el pecho de Talión.

-Preguntare una vez más, Quien eres?

Talión ante la mención de un poder mágico oscuro en su interior solo pudo ver de reojo el anillo en su mano izquierda mientras maldecía en su mente, pero viendo que estaba frente a una maga armada frente a el, sin tener idea de donde se encontraba, Talión decidió contar una... Pequeña mentira.

-Veras, yo también soy un mago, mi magia es de una Naturaleza obcura, pero yo no soy alguien maligno. Dijo el Montaraz mientras tomaba su forma espectral, la cual lo cubría en un aura de color verde.

-Como se llama esta magia tuya?

-Es magia...(maldita sea, no se me ocurre otra cosa) magia Nazgul.

-Nazgul? Ya habías mencionado esa palabra.

-Bueno hay otros 8 con la misma magia que yo, pero no son precisamente mis amigos.

Erza no pudo ver que el hombre, si bien no estaba diciendo toda la verdad tampoco estaba mintiendo, por lo que nuevamente bajo su espada.

-Bueno si también eres un mago, que te parece si vamos a Fairy Tail, y podrás explicarme un poco más de tu magia, pero no intentes nada, te estaré vigilando.

-Entiendo.

De esa forma ambos tomaron el sendero, que los llevaba directo hacia Magnolia.

Un par de horas pasaron, en la que ninguno de los dos hablo, pues Erza prefería que Talión explicara sobre su magia en el gremio, y que el Maestro Makarov decidiera que era mejor.

Así, ambos se encontraban ya frente a las puertas del gremio, mientras Erza sonreía con orgullo, mientras que Talión observaba el edificio con sorpresa, pes no esperaba que un gremio fuera tan grande.

Ambos entonces entraron por la puerta del gremio, cuyos miembros al ver a Erza de regreso comenzarón a temblar de miedo, Talión obviamente noto la actitud de los demás miembros, por lo que asumió que Erza debía ser muy fuerte y severa para provocar tal reacción en sus compañeros.

Pero mientras Erza se adentraba en el gremio, todos los miembros presentes notaron otra presencia, una más obsura y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que provenía del hombre al lado de Erza, por lo que todos los miembros se prepararon discretamente, por si algo malo pasaba, fue entonces que Erza hablo.

-Donde esta el Maestro?

-Aquí estoy dijo de pronto un pequeño anciano entre toda la multitud, que se encontraba sentado el una barra, para después bajar y acercarse lentamente a Erza.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Erza, y quien es este hombre, tiene una presencia... Peculiar. dijo el anciano

-Su nombre es Talión, lo encontré inconsciente de camino a aquí, pero decidí traerlo al gremio por que no sabia que hacer con el, y confío en su juicio maestro.

Fue entonces que Talión dio un paso hacia enfrente y después se agachó sobre su rodilla para extender la mano hacia Makarov.

-Usted debe ser el maestro del gremio, es un honor conocerlo. Dijo talión mientras esperaba que Makarov estrechará su mano.

Makarov, quien no pudo ver malicia en los ojos del hombre decidió devolver el saludo.

-Un gusto Talión, ahora, si no te molesta que pregunte, que tipo de magia utilizas?

-Mi.. Magia es llamada Nazgul, y si, es en cierta manera una magia obsura, fue creada por un... Mago obsuro llamado Sauron, quien se la otorgó a 9 personas, para que le sirvieran, yo uno de esos 9, pero decidí no servir a Sauron, lo que ocasionó que me enfrentará a los otros 8, incluyendo al Rey Brujo.

-Rey Brujo? Pregunto Makarov interesado en la historia de esa magia "Nazgul"

-De entre los 9, el Rey Brujo es el más poderoso de todos, por lo que obviamente me derrotó en nuestro combate, pero me sorprende que me permitiera vivir.

-Bien, ahora que puedes hacer con tu magia?

Talión paso a explicar algunas de las cosas que podía hacer con el anillo de Isildur, como el golpe de sombras o controlar a criaturas y animales, aunque omitió detalles, como el poder usar las almas de los caídos a su favor.

-Bueno ciertamente es una magia impresionante, así que te tengo una propuesta, que tal si te unes al gremio?

-Esta seguro de que es lo correcto? Con mi... Magia?

-Mientras no la utilices con un propósito maligno, no veo problema.

-Talión permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin afirmó con la cabeza.

Despues de eso, Talión pidió que su marca del gremio fuera de color verde en su mano izquierda, mientras los otros miembros, que ahora habían perdido toda hostilidad habían comenzado a celebrar por la llegada de un nuevo miembro, aunque de alguna forma que Talión no lograba entender la celebración paso a ser una pelea en unos pocos segundos, entre toda la conmoción Talión tuvo que esquivar diferentes objetos que eran lanzados en medio de la pelea, junto con los ocasionales ataques de un chico pelirrosa, que aparentemente quería saber cuan fuerte era.

Las horas pasaron, y ya era pasado el medio día cuando el chico pelirrosa salió del gremio acompañado de un... Gato azul con alas? aparentemente para buscar a un tal igneel, y pocos minutos después un pequeño niño que aparentaba entre 4 y cinco años de edad entro al gremio, parecía buscar a alguien, hasta que se dirigió a una de las mesas donde había 2 hombres, Wakaba y Macao, si Talión recordaba bien,

Fue entonces que Talión logro escuchar como el pequeño prácticamente suplicaba para que su padre tomara una misión, fue entonces que Talión percibió al Maestro Makarov sentarse a su lado.

-Parece que Macao tiene problemas con Romeo de nuevo. Dijo el maestro.

-Bueno, es normal tener algunos problemas con los pequeños.

-Oh hablas como si tu ya hubieses tenido un hijo. Dijo Makarov solo para ver la expresión de talión llenarse de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Tenía una esposa llamada Ioreth, y un hijo llamado Dirhael.

-Enserio, y donde están?

-...Fueron... Fueron asesinados por los sirvientes de Sauron frente a mis ojos. Dijo talión mientras su rostro solo reflejaba dolor y odio.

Makarov por su parte decidió dejar el tema de lado para no molestar mas a Talión, quien sólo podía ver el anillo en su mano izquierda mientras pensaba.

-(Tal vez no pude proteger a mi familia, ni a mis compañeros en la puerta negra, pero no me rendiré, no hasta que Sauron caiga, no seré controlado por este anillo)


End file.
